This invention relates to fireproofing formulations. More specifically, the invention is directed to a composition of matter for preventing the spontaneous combustion of formulations containing certain unsaturated drying oils composed of glycerides of unsaturated acids, such as linolenic, oleic, linoleic acids, etc., for example, linseed oil, and applicators and other materials containing such formulations.
Linseed oil has been used for centuries as a drying oil for paints and varnishes. It is known that linseed oil can cause fires as a result of spontaneous combustion. During the polymerization process, when the oil oxidizes in air, sufficient heat is liberated to ignite the applicator used to apply the linseed oil formulation. This has resulted in millions of dollars of serious property damage annually, not to mention personal injury and loss of life.
It is also known in the art that certain halogenated compounds have flame retardant properties and that phosphorus compounds act as synergists when included in flame retardants with halogenated compounds. However, until the instant invention, it was not known that such flame retardants can be dissolved in a linseed oil formulation to prevent spontaneous combustion without seriously degrading the properties of the formulation, or otherwise rendering the formulation unsuitable for its intended purpose.